Washing machine outlet boxes of the prior art have introduced various features intended to resolve the special mounting and connecting problems of this particular product line. However, as hereinafter discussed, the various structures of the prior art have failed to resolve some of the basic mounting, installation and interconnection problems and have used structure that of itself has either introduced further problems or limited the range of usefulness. Examples of such art are now discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,782, J. W. Williams, July 9, 1963 provides a substantially rectangular open front box having only one orientation with a lowermost panel funnelized for a drainpipe outlet. A coverplate mounts directly on the box which extends to a position flush with the laundry room wall, therefore limiting the box with affixed mounting brackets to installation on a wall of known thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,154, C. R. Doumany, Feb. 27, 1973, provides for mounting water pipe connections on bosses extending upwardly above a lower positioned drain hole from a lowermost panel to prevent water drainage around the water pipes. The box is metal requiring a special drainpipe connection to be formed on a drain hole of special design, not adaptable to plastic boxes, nor for connection to plastic piping by plastic welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,624, C. R. Doumany, Aug. 27, 1974 has a plastic box and outlet drain pipe, still subject to the problems of mounting with variable thickness walls.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,781, D. D. Logdson, Sept. 10, 1974 and 3,847,175, K. J. Anderson, Nov. 12, 1974, provide a set of knockout holes for various water pipe locations, in one case including the lowermost drain pipe in a plastic box. Such knockouts, however, not only significantly increase the installation time, probable requiring special tools, but more importantly, they subject the basic box to damage and disfiguration and probably unwanted water leakage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,004, D. F. Kifer et al, Oct. 18, 1983 and 4,158,471, D. D. Logsdon, June 19, 1979, address the problem of mounting the boxes on the studs to conform with variable wall thicknesses presented by all the foregoing art and thus provide removable and adjustable mounting brackets for plastic boxes.
In general none of this art provides a box that may be efficiently installed in little time without special tooling or trimming to match various wall thicknesses and plumbing locations. Most are awkward to pack and assemble, taking up excess storage room and conducive to missing or lost parts. most are not capable of both water drainage and dryer venting.
It is therefore a general objective of this invention to provide a superior unit offering a combination of features not found together in any of the prior art washing machine boxes, and solving problems in the art not addressed by the prior art.